The One You Call
The One You Call is the only single released from Keke Palmer's first mixtape "Awaken". It appears on the reissue mixtape Awaken Reloaded. The song was released December 7, 2010 and was released to Urban Radio on the same day. The official music video was released November 23, 2010 and all expenses for the video were paid by Palmer. It was only played 272 times on the US radio, during 2010. Palmer confirmed that the song will be performed on her upcoming tour be releasing a video of her rehearsing the dance moves for the song. Critical reception "The One You Call" recieved generally positive reviews from music critics. Composition The song describes a boy who broke up with his girlfriend going through his phone to see who will answer. Keke will not pick up because she will not be "the one he calls." The song was produced by Darkchild, and shows off Palmer's strong vocal range. Music video The official music video was released November 23, 2010. It was directed by Gabe Evans and Ryan Parma. In the video shows the singer hanging out with her friends while Keke's love interest starts calling and texting her on her phone. However, she knows that he just broke up with his girlfriend and now he's going through his phone to see who will pick up. ' Scratch That DJ Contest On February 20, 2011 Palmer started a contest called the "Scratch That DJ Contest". Palmer started the contest to find a DJ that could travel with her for her upcoming tour. To enter the contest the DJ must created a new version of Palmer's single "The One You Call". On March 6, 2011 Palmer released an a cappella version of the song on her official YouTube channel. This must be used for the contest. The contestant also must be over 18 years of age and able to travel with her on her tour. As of November 2011 the winner has not yet been announced. Charts Lyrics Spoken So you think you can just call me like this? Naw. Not me. Oh really? So you sitting at home, got bored and you called me up You so silly, did you think that I'd be hangin round just waitin on you? But who are you kiddin? Your girlfriend probably just dumped you. So you went through your phone just to see who'd pick up But it won't be me, no. (Not gonna be the one you call) Cause you missed out on a good one Now you're feelin lonely (not gonna be the one you call) I forgot all bout you, why you all on me? (Not gonna be the one you call) You should really go back to her, cause right now you working my nerve Cause I'm not gonna be, not, not gonna be the one you call So you don't listen? Did you not get the hint, when I said I'm not interested With me your times ran out Don't you think you should give up now But who are you kiddin? I know for a fact your girl dumped you Heard you took it real hard Kinda feel sorry for you But it won't be me, sorry it won't be me (not gonna be the one you call) Cause you missed out on a good one Now you're feelin lonely (not gonna be the one you call) I forgot all bout you, why you all on me? (Not gonna be the one you call) You should really go back to her, cause right now you working my nerve Cause I'm not gonna be, not, not gonna be the one you call Now I know it's hard to get over a break up But what gives you the right to think that I'm gonna wait up Don't you see that you're playin yourself Tryin to break a promise to somebody else So when you're feelin lonely next time Don't call me (not gonna be the one you call) Cause you missed out on a good one And now you're feelin lonely (not gonna be the one you call) I forgot all bout you, why you all on me? (Not gonna be the one you call) You should really go back to her, cause right now you working my nerve Cause I'm not gonna be, not, not gonna be the one you call Not gonna be the one you call... Music & Lyrics Videos Category:Songs